Aniue, ¿qué es el amor?
by RoseHenderson
Summary: Amaimon no entiende qué es el amor y qué se siente cuando estás enamorado, así que le pregunta a su hermano y decide llevarlo a práctica... One-shot.


—Amaimon —lo llamó su hermano, observándolo atentamente con las cejas enarcadas por la curiosidad—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

El demonio levantó la vista hacia su hermano y se encogió de hombros, sin sacarse la piruleta de la boca.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Shiemi? —insistió el mayor, recordando que hacía poco que su hermano se había hecho amigo de la humana del jardín.

—No, aniue*, Shiemi-chan es muy divertida. Me gusta estar con ella —respondió el peliverde—. Es solo que estoy pensando en algo que ha dicho y no comprendo.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó distraídamente Mephisto, mientras ojeaba un manga que tenía encima de la mesa.

—¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado de alguien?

El silencio se hizo en el despacho durante uno segundos, hasta que finalmente el mayor de los demonios dejó su lectura y miró al menor, sin terminar de creerse lo que había oído

—¿Cómo?

—A Shiemi-chan le gusta Rin-onii-san —explicó Amaimon— pero no ha sabido explicarme por qué. Dice que es algo que se siente aquí —se señaló el estómago—. Y aquí —y se señaló el pecho—. Luego se ha puesto roja y ha dicho que también se sabe cuando besas a una persona. Entonces, ¿tengo que besar a alguien para saber si me gusta?

Tras preguntar, el demonio, que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto de golpe, se calló y miró expectante a su hermano mayor, con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

—No, no es así —se apresuró a contestar Mephisto, pensando apresuradamente en cómo podría decírselo. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle al Rey de la Tierra lo que era el amor cuando no sentía ni compasión?

—Verás, el amor —intentó explicarle el pelimorado—. Es cuando una persona te importa más que nada y solo quieres estar con ella. Además, harías lo que fuera por esa persona.

Amaimon, ante esto, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, analizando la información hasta que finalmente asintió lentamente.

—Entonces... —concluyó el peliverde— es como lo que yo siento por aniue.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, eso es diferente —replicó el otro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. El amor fraternal es otra cosa.

Y ni siquiera Mephisto estaba seguro de que su hermano sintiese por él "amor" de ningún tipo.

Amaimon arrugó el entrecejo, sin entenderlo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había abandonado él Gehenna para poder estar con su aniue? ¿Es que eso no era amor?

Entonces recordó de pronto las palabras exactas de Shiemi-chan: Si se te acelera el corazón cuando lo besas, cuando estás cerca de él... es que estás enamorad.

Tendría que hacer la prueba, pensó mientras se sacaba la piruleta de la boca. Sin decir nada, el peliverde se subió a la mesa de su hermano, quién lo observó interrogante, preguntándose qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza. Tras mirarlo unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, el menor se inclinó sobre el otro demonio hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros y podía saborear su aliento.

—Amaimon, ¿qué vas a...?

Amaimon no le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta y en cuanto su hermano abrió la boca, este aprovechó para pegar la suya en un casto beso. Al instante, Mephisto jadeó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Su hermano pequeño lo estaba besando, pero, ¿por qué...?

A pesar de que él era mucho más fuerte y habría podido separarse en cualquier momento, no lo hizo. Ese beso se sentía endiabladamente bien, y eso que nunca le habían interesado los temas humanos como el amor o los sentimientos. Tal vez era porque quién lo estaba besando era un demonio, como él, por lo que le estaba gustando tanto.

Sin separar sus bocas, Mephisto cogió a su hermano del cuello y tiró de él, acomodándolo mejor sobre sí mismo y pegando así más sus cuerpos. Amaimon, por su parte, había dejado caer la piruleta al suelo y ahora se apoyaba en el hombro de su aniue, mientras que las otra mano sujetaba su mentón como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Pero hasta los demonios necesitan oxígeno, y después de varios minutos saboreando la boca ajena, ambos demonios se separaron con la respiración agitada.

—Vaya... los labios de aniue son realmente dulces —comentó Amaimon con un deje sorprendido y entusiasta.

—Amaimon —murmuró Mephisto—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó el otro sin entender.

—Lo que acabas de hacer, besarme —contestó el mayor, como si hace un par de minutos no estuviera respondiendo al beso con todo su entusiasmo.

El demonio peliverde lo miró como si la respuestas fuera obvia.

—Quería comprobar si lo que me dijo Shiemi-chan era cierto, y parece ser que tengo razón —esbozó una sonrisa y acto seguido le cogió la mano a su hermano y la colocó sobre su pecho, que latía frenético—. Mira, ¿notas lo rápido que va? Eso demuestra que es amor.

Mephisto asintió y apartó la mano, con un suspiro.

—Pero Amaimon, eso no es amor, eso es... —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo en seguida. Estaba seguro de que no sería buena idea explicarle a su hermano lo que era la excitación, ya que el muy idiota querría comprobarlo y a saber como acabarían si terminaran en la cama...

—¿Sí? —preguntó el menor, esperando a que continuase, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de su aniue.

—Nada, ya te lo explicaré en otro momento —suspiró agotado Mephisto, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón.

Asumiendo entonces que tenía razón, Amaimon esbozó una sonrisa inocente y tiró de la camisa de su aniue para volver a besarlo. Mephisto se dejó hacer con resignación, pensando que ya trataría de enseñarle lo que era el amor... y que desde luego sería interesante ver la reacción de su hermano, quién en ese momento estaba luchando por deshacer el nudo de su pañuelo.

—Amaimon, ¿qué se supone qué haces? —preguntó Mephisto, mirando divertido el apuro de su hermano pequeño.

—Quiero quitarte la ropa, pero este maldito trozo de tela no me deja —gruñó el demonio, molesto.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Mephisto le cogió las manos y lo apartó, para acto seguido tumbarlo sobre el escritorio y besarlo apasionadamente.

Parecía ser que iba a tener que adelantar la lección.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aniue: forma cariñosa que usa Amaimon para llamar a su hermano. <strong>

**Bueno, esto lo he escrito mientras mi profesor de lengua estaba explicando, así que no espero que esté muy bien, pero con que os guste me conformo. Esta vez he cogido a uno de mis personajes favoritos, Amaimon, e intentando que permaneciese toda la inocencia, por así decirlo, que tiene con respecto a temas como el amor y tal.**

**Espero que os guste y nos seguimos leyendo ^^**


End file.
